Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quantum cascade laser.
Related Background Art
Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-514163, referred to as Patent publication 1, discloses a quantum cascade laser. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-224086 filed on Nov. 16, 2015, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.